Vogledera
Overview Vogeladra is a Nazi Superweapon which was abandoned on the ocean floor of the South Pacific - now reanimated through super-science and dark sorcery. Vogeladra has no mind of her own, and must be psychically “piloted” by the human Eliza Taylors - who has a unique mystical connection to Vogeladra. Physically Vogeladra appears to be a collection of skeletal remains drawn from several sources - bolted together with steel & powered by a primitive fusion reactor in her chest. Vogeladra is animated and controlled through an application of mystic / psychic energy which is not fully understood. Origin Eliza Taylors never knew her father. Her mother had been born in Indonesia, and she presumed her father had been a foreign soldier passing through after the war ended and so many military careers were cut short. Eliza herself was a citizen of the world - sailing with her ship and crew from Ceylon to Japan and everywhere in-between. Eliza mostly ran salvage and courier jobs - but Eliza could never resist a good treasure hunt. The promise of lost Nazi gold has fueled many a treasure-seeker's dreams, and Eliza was no exception. So when the crew received a tip about metal and bone fragments inlaid with German washing up on the coast of Borneo, Eliza didn't think twice. Jury-rigged sea-floor imaging on the ship quickly located an enormous skull partially jumbled together with metal cords covered with strange occult symbols. Underwater salvage operations began immediately, and the crew was able to uncover a gigantic creature made of bone and fused together with rough iron. Impossibly large, the creature could never be hauled up in one piece. Eliza was exploring the artifact's ribcage - looking for locations where she could begin to break it apart for salvage - when she heard the archaic engine begin to sputter & smoke - suddenly roaring to life in her presence. Eliza panicked and began to swim for the surface, but the creature flared to life and swam in the same direction! Breaking the surface of the water together, the massive creature hovered in the air just above the ocean as Eliza tread water below. The first mate dubbed the massive bone creature “Vogeladra” and in the months since they first discovered it the crew have learned how to use the creature's power to profitable ends. Eliza acts as pilot - taking Vogeladra into combat as a colossal mercenary power. The crew keeps the delicate bone repaired - adding new iron as necessary to keep Vogeladra repaired. The bone feathers are flung like knives - and must frequently be replaced. The power source is a mystery - it seems to be equal parts magic & ancient fusion without really falling into either realm. If anyone on Eliza's crew has considered making Vogeladra part of something bigger than just paying for the next meal, they haven't shared that opinion with the captain. Energy System Vogeladra's fusion core is barely able to keep her body functioning - so to remain effective in combat Vogeladra must charge herself with psychic power. She appears to be fueled by Spite - any prolonged melee engagement will generate an abundance of power which she can then turn into a rain of psychic projectiles. Ranged Combat Vogeladra has a wide variety of pyschic and physical projectile attacks. Her wings are built from thousands of sharp blades, which can be flung toward her opponents in a wave. She can fire bolts of black lightning from her mouth, and summon a hugely damaging rain of crimson which covers a wide area. She can summon tendrils of dark power to immobilize her foes or slow them. Grappling Vogeladra's wings and beak allow for crippling Grapple Attacks, but she lacks the strength to hoist most opponents. Melee Combat Vogeladra has a very powerful array of melee options, but low health. To compensate, many of her attacks confer damage penalties to her opponent. If she can continue her assault it becomes increasingly difficult for her opponents to engage in effective melee combat. While flying her Talons become a primary method of dealing with ground opponents - her Beak is usually used while she is grounded, to better direct momentum. In addition to projecting blades, her razor wings are effective striking tools in close-quarters. Weaknesses Vogeladra has very low health. She is being held together by corroded metal, an ancient fusion reactor, and dark mystic energy. She can be very effective against a single opponent - but multiple opponents could potentially avoid her weakening effects and cause her significant problems. Vogeladra's flight is not especially swift, and her energy dependence on melee combat makes her ill-suited for prolonged ranged combat situations. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Vogeladra personality *Combat Focus: Vogeladra combat focus *Special Considerations: Vogeladra special considerations Category:Evil Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Prog Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Skeletal Category:Female Characters